Cinco Minutos en el Paraíso
by lachicamestiza
Summary: Luego de la traición de Ronald Weasley, con su compañera de cuarto Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger está dispuesta a cobrar venganza. Lo que no sabe, es que cinco minutos en el paraíso podrían hacerla olvidarse de él.
1. De Traiciones y sentimientos

**Hola a todas y todos! Esta es una nueva historia Dramionera.**

 **Los personajes que veran aquí son obra de JK Rowling 3 pero sus personalidades**

 **serán modificadas un poco por su servidora.**

 **Se titula Cinco minutos en el paraíso. Y se compondrá por** **capítulos cortos.**

 **Disfruten!**

 **CINCO MINUTOS EN EL PARAÍSO**

 **CAPITULO 1. LA TRAICIÓN.**

Era cerca de la media noche en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban durmiendo.

La noche fría de invierno había congelado los extensos y hermosos lugares que rodeaban el Castillo, incluido el lago negro que parecía una pista de hielo dispuesta a recibir a todos aquellos con talento especial.

Las rondas nocturnas que acostumbraran a realizar apenas terminaban. Y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era meterse entre las colchas de su cama.

Se despidió de sus compañeros Prefectos, entre los que se encontraban Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, y Theodore Nott, y se retiró con paso apurado hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

…

Subió las escaleras de unas cuantas zancadas y se plantó en la puerta de su dormitorio. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto al momento de abrir, pero lo que vieron sus ojos provocó que azotara la puerta en automático.

Ahí estaba ella revolcándose con el chico a quien pertenecían sus sentimientos.

–¡Ronald!–gritó hecha fiera.

El chico se heló al escuchar quien le hablaba.

–Her…-tragó saliva. –Hermione no es lo que parece–dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de inmediato de la cama mientras se vestía.

–¡¿Que se supone que tengo que pensar Ronald?! ¡Estas con…con…Lavender!–chilló.

–No es la primera vez Granger–dijo la chica rubia desde su cama con aire superior, provocando que la ira de Hermione aumentara.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero calló.

Si se quedaba unos minutos más en ese lugar alguien terminaría muerto. Y no iba a ser precisamente ella.

…

–Te juro que ella no significa nada para mí Mione, a quien realmente quiero es a tí– exclamó Ron tratando de abrazar a la castaña.

–¡Suéltame Ronald! –gritó con la cara hecha furia. –¿Enserio crees que jamás me iba a dar cuenta? ¡Estuviste viendo a Lavender! mi compañera de cuarto… ¡durante un mes!.–dijo alejándose del pelirrojo lo más que pudo.

–¡Hermione, déjame explicarte por favor!–rogó Ron, mientras observaba a la castaña desde la otra esquina de la Sala Común.

–No quiero escuchar tus explicaciones Ronald, me fue más que suficiente lo que vi en mi habitación hace unos momentos…–bramó.

El silencio se tornó sepulcral en la Sala de los Leones.

Ron observaba la espalda de Hermione sin saber qué hacer. Abrió la boca por momentos pero ningún sonido pudo salir de él. Frunció el ceño. Sabía que si hablaba sólo empeoraría más las cosas, como ya era costumbre en su relación.

–Hermione yo…–habló Ron con desanimo.

–Por favor, déjame sola–interrumpió ella.

Ron notó el tono de su voz, y sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar que tiempo atrás Harry y él habían jurado a la castaña que jamás permitirían que derramara lágrimas por un chico, y ahí estaba "él" la causa por la cual Hermione se encontraba llorando en esos momentos.

Apretó los puños, y luego de un ¡PUF! desapareció del lugar.


	2. De golpes y confesiones

**CAPITULO 2. LA CONFESIÓN.**

Una nueva mañana había comenzado en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Aquel día era realmente hermoso. Las nubes blancas que inundaban el cielo y los rayos del sol que apenas se asomaban entre ellas, hacían del inverno la mejor estación del año, inclusive para Hermione, quien a veces se quejaba del intenso frio del lugar.

…

Un delgado brazo fue alargado por debajo de las colchas que lo cubrían para alcanzar el reloj de pulso que yacía en la mesita de lado. 6:55 de la mañana.

Sin procesar la hora que era, se giró sobre la cama y se volvió a poner cómoda entre las almohadas que la rodeaban. A decir verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, lo que había pasado la noche anterior la había absorbido por completo. Bufó al recordar lo ocurrido. Ronald era un completo imbécil. La había estado engañando durante un mes con su compañera de cuarto Lavender Brown, y ella nunca estuvo ni cerca descubrirlo. Hasta ayer.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de olvidarse de aquello, pero la traición era evidente.

–¡Seis cincuenta y cinco!-chilló abriendo los ojos como platos, mientras con pies y manos se deshacía de las sabanas que hasta hace unos momentos la calentaban.

Caminó como loca alrededor de la habitación tratando de encontrar su varita. ¿En qué momento había dormido tanto?, ¿Por qué demonios Ginny no la había despertado a tiempo? ¿Qué excusa inventaría a los profesores, cuando le preguntaran por su retraso?..-mil preguntas comenzaron a surgir en su cabeza. Había pasado la noche en el dormitorio que su mejor amiga compartía con Parvati Patil. Dio gracias a Merlín que la pelirroja no le pidiera razones; pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Ella estaba al tanto de su relación con Ronald, y de los problemas que a veces tenían. Trataba de aconsejarla constantemente, pero Hermione estaba consciente de que no existía consejo suficiente para perdonar la infidelidad de Ron.

…

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron desocupando las mesas del Gran Comedor para dirigirse a las primeras clases del día. Esta vez el banquete del desayuno había estado mejor: omelettes, pan tostado, hotcakes, cereal, un poco de fruta fresca, y jugo natural.

Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter seguían sentados en la espera de su mejor amiga.

–Ron, ¿no te parece raro que Hermione aún no baje a desayunar? Ella es la primera que siempre está aquí, ¿no te parece que debemos ir a buscarla?–cuestionó preocupado el pelinegro.

Los músculos de Ron se tensaron ante la pregunta de su amigo. –No creo que eso sea necesario Harry–habló con desanimo.

–¿A qué te refieres, con que no es necesario?–dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

–La cagué Harry, la cagué con Mione–contestó el pelirrojo agachando la cabeza.

–Dime que no…–articuló Harry prediciendo lo que iba a decirle su amigo, pero fue interrumpido por éste.

–Sí–

Coraje fue poco en comparación a lo que Harry estaba sintiendo con la confesión de su amigo.

…


	3. De emociones y otras intenciones

CAPITULO 3. De emociones y otras intenciones.

–¡Pelea, Pelea, Pelea!–Gritaban al unísono los alumnos que en ese momento se había aglomerado en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor.

–¡Si serás cabrón!–articulaba Harry mientras mantenía a Ron en el piso sin poder moverse.

–¡Ha…harry te juro que no fue mi intención, so…solo sucedió!–señaló el pelirrojo con dificultad mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

–¿No fue tu intención eh? Bueno esto tampoco es mi intención–exclamó mientras su fuerte puño se estrechó en la cara de él.

–¡Potter, Weasley!–gritó una voz, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que rodeaba la pelea.

Al instante ambos amigos se levantaron.

–Tienen tres segundos para explicarme qué demonios fue lo que acabo de presenciar…o de lo contrario los llevaré directo a mi despacho…–exclamó el Encargado de la Casa de las Serpientes mientras dirigía una mirada calculadora a ambos. –Tal vez bajo mi vigilancia puedan comportarse como dos magos normales–agregó, sin obtener respuesta alguna de los Gryffindors.

–Aquí se viene a aprender magia jóvenes…Así que déjenme aclararles algo…si pensaban que este tipo de comportamientos están permitidos en Hogwarts, están completamente equivocados. Este lugar no es una maldita cárcel para criar brabucones idiotas que necesitan de completa atención. Pero claro…–rio sarcásticamente–se me olvidaba que estamos hablando del elegido ¿no?, así que le pregunto Señor Potter ¿acaso se cree con la fantástica y asombrosa necesidad de que los demás estemos obligados a prestarle la atención que requiere?.–

El pelinegro sólo pudo apretar los puños ante el comentario irónico de su Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sabía que si lo atacaba podían expulsarlo en segundos, así que se limitó a escuchar el sermón que tenía para él.

…

–Bonita cara Weasley–comentó en tono burlón un chico rubio que se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera principal del Castillo; pues momentos antes había presenciado la pelea desde la mesa de Slytherin.

–Déjame en paz Malfoy–replicó evidentemente furioso. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era otra pelea.

–Saluda a Granger de mi parte–señaló con una sonrisa malévola en su cara, haciendo que el pelirrojo se encendiera al instante.

El ojigris había escuchado que el motivo de la pelea era Granger. No es que estuviera al tanto de la relación que mantenía con el pobretón desde hace más de 7 meses, pero pudo imaginarse perfectamente cuál era la razón por la que San Potter le golpeó.

–¡Maldito hurón, te voy a…!–el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de iniciar lo que sería un mes de detención y castigo, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor quien se acercaba a ellos con paso apurado.

–¡Señor Weasley!–se dirigió Minerva McGonagall observando a ambos estudiantes por encima de sus gafas–el Profesor Dumbledore le busca…–hizo una pausa, y deteniendo su mirada en el alto rubio agregó–con urgencia–. Dicho esto Ronald Weasley se dirigió a la Oficina del Director, mientras que Draco Malfoy siguió su camino a la Primera Clase del Día… Pociones.


	4. De pociones y accidentes

Bueno, esta vez quise agregar un poquito de interacción entre nuestra parejita. Para que no se pierda el estilo... antes de entrar a la acción :B

Espero que disfruten este pequeño capítulo. GRACIAS A LAS PERSONITAS NUEVAS QUE DIERON FF!

A LEER!

CAPÍTULO 4. De Pociones y accidentes.

–¡Profesor! Sien…siento llegar tarde–exclamó una chica de cabellos alborotados desde la entrada del aula, tratando de coger aire con sus pulmones.

–Pase y no interrumpa más señorita Granger–le respondió malhumorado el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin, provocando que Hermione se agachara apenada mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas que permanecían vacías en aquel momento.

–Bien…como iba diciendo, tienen exactamente cincuenta y cinco minutos a partir de este momento para preparar una muestra decente del filtro de muertos en vida…o lo más presentable que su cerebro les permita realizar–articuló Snape usando el tono de voz que tanto le caracterizaba. –Para aquellos que no tengan ni la más remota idea de lo que hablo–volteó observando a un grupo de Gryffindors al fondo, con excepción de Granger –revisen la página 34 de sus respectivos libros–y dicho esto dio la espalda a sus estudiantes para salir un momento del salón.

La castaña fue de las primeras personas en coger uno de los calderos que había en el rincón del aula. El sentirse aún abrumada con lo que había sucedido la noche anterior le impidió notar que ni Harry ni Ron habían asistido a la clase. Al principio le pareció extraña la situación, ya que ellos jamás faltaban a Pociones; pero después agradeció un poco a Merlín al saber que no tendría que lidiar con Ronald por un buen rato.

 _Seguro no tiene cara para pararse aquí_ –pensó, mientras tomaba algunos ingredientes del estante de madera que había en el otro extremo del salón; y una vez que tuvo todo lo necesario regreso a su lugar de trabajo.

Lo primero que hizo fue prender su caldero a fuego lento. Y sin necesidad de abrir su libro, comenzó partiendo con el borde del cuchillo los 12 granos de sopóforo.

Se sentía ligeramente tensa al momento de cortar los granos. No quería equivocarse en nada, pero los recuerdos de Ronald y Lavender en su dormitorio volvían una y otra vez.

Esta vez cortó tan fuerte el sopóforo que salió volando por todo el lugar.

La risa de toda la clase le hizo pensar lo peor. El grano había terminado impactándose en la frente del chico de cabellos rubios que se encontraba al otro extremo.

La reacción inmediata de Hermione fue girarse a su posición inicial, pero no pudo disimular que no había pasado nada; su risa le traicionó al instante.

–¡Granger!–gritó el ojigris furioso acercándose de un par de zancadas a la mesa de la castaña.

–¡Malfoy!–contestó la castaña mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas al instante. –¡Lo siento mucho! he cortado tan fuerte el sopóforo que ha salido volando–dijo tratando de contener la risa al ver el gran chichón que se le había formado al rubio.

–¡Tus disculpas no son suficientes Granger!–escupió sumamente molestó él. –¡Ve!, ¡me haz desfigurado la cara!–exclamó señalando su frente.

–Malfoy no exageres, sólo ha sido un pequeño raspón…si gustas te lo puedo arreglar con un toque de varita–mentira, para ello necesitaría de un buen remedio muggle.

–¡Suficiente haz hecho ya Granger!–le respondió, negándose a que siquiera lo tocara. –Ahora veo porque el pobretón te dejó, eres una salvaje–agregó mientras salía a toda prisa de la clase.

…

Un nudo. Un maldito nudo se había formado en el estómago de la castaña.

...

CONTINUARÁ.

LES GUSTÓ? DÉJAME TU REVIEW PARA SABER SI TE GUSTO O NO, Y PORQUE?

Para aquellas personitas que me pidieron otros ships, espero

que si los haya! GRACIAS por leer hasta el final 3


	5. Del Premio Anual y sus elegidos

CAPÍTULO 5. Del Premio Anual y sus elegidos.

Tenía ya varios minutos recordando lo sucedido en la clase de pociones. Y no precisamente en lo gracioso que había sido el sopóforo estrellándose en la frente de Malfoy, sino el cómo se había enterado de su rompimiento con Ron.

 _Ahora veo porque el pobretón te dejó, eres una salvaje._

Aquellas palabras iban y venían por su mente, haciendo que su estómago se retorciera aún más. Tenía ganas de vomitar. No se explicaba cómo una persona podía llegar a ser realmente molesta.

El rubio se había vuelto más fastidioso de lo normal desde que lo habían nombrado Premio Anual, la mayoría de los estudiantes del Colegio. Pavonearse por los pasillos presumiendo aquello, se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

Pero ahí no acababa todo, Malfoy no sería el único Premio Anual del año. Por la tarde nombrarían al segundo Premio Anual, pero esta vez sería elegido por los Profesores del Castillo.

Pensó en varios nombres para ocupar aquel puesto. Theodore Nott encabezaba su lista, era inteligente, culto y educado, además de ser Prefecto de la Casa de Slytherin. Luego estaba Cormac Maclaggen de Hufflepuff, tenía buenas notas, era excelente jugador de Quidditch, y sumamente responsable. Pero aún y con aquellos candidatos en su mente, sentía ser la más indicada para el puesto. Sin embargo, lo único que no le gustaba de aquella idea, era que, de ser elegida, tendría que compartir la Torre de Premios Anuales con él.

…

-Hoy confirme que la sangre sucia es la persona más salvaje del mundo-señaló cierto rubio mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-Que te ha hecho ahora, Malfoy?-cuestionó Nott desde el otro extremo del lugar, mientras continuaba con la lectura del tomo II de Adivinación Avanzada.

-Creo que eso es más que evidente, ¿no lo crees Nott?, me ha partido la cara con un sopóforo en la clase de Snape-respondió llevando su mano al gran moretón que tenía en la frente.

-¿Seguro que ha ido enserio?... No creo que Granger sean de las que van por ahí golpeando a la gente con sopóforos.-bromeó.

-No estoy para tus chistes Nott…,-Seguro sigue molesta por lo que le hizo el pobretón, ¿supiste que se metió con Brown? No pensé que Weasel pudiera caer tan bajo. Odió decirlo pero Granger tiene el mejor culo de la escuela.

-Pero sigue siendo una sangre sucia ¿no?-añadió el castaño, esperando la reacción de su amigo.

-Lamentablemente sí…-condenó, mientras se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse a su habitación.

…

Si no fuera por los ruidos de su estómago, que le indicaban que no faltaba mucho para la hora de la comida, hubiera seguido plácidamente dormida.

Abrió sus ojos, y dirigió su mirada al gran reloj de pared que colgaba frente a ella…,¡3:55 pm!.

Tenía exactamente cinco minutos para bajar al Gran Comedor y conseguir algo de comida.

¿Cómo había dormido tanto?-pensó, mientras conjuraba un hechizo rápido para ponerse la ropa libre que acostumbraba a usar por la tarde.

Después de unos segundos, el silenció se había hecho nuevamente en aquel lugar.

…


End file.
